


After the Show

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what, it's always coffee-time after a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Author's choice, author's choice he'll be drinking in the cafe on the corner after the show_ on [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> (I'm still weirded out by the past tense.)

Half the early shows were either no-show crowds or packed to the gills, wobbling wildly as Brian (and Frank, and Mikey, and, okay, pretty much everyone except Gerard because everyone but Gerard actually _had_ scene connections to work) worked his (their) asses off to get My Chem's name out. Sure, Jersey wasn't hard, because by the time they actually toured - for a value or touring - the Jersey scene was, like, in fucking love with them. Everywhere else, though? Took fucking _ballsweat_ , okay.

And even then, the way Gerard lived high off performing, off the electricity of a crowd, was patently obvious. A show packed to the gills left him giddy and giggly and high on life and no matter how tired everyone else was, they couldn't help being just as high. A nearly empty one, though, it was like knowing Gerard'd heartbreakingly meaningless sex; he'd smile, but was exhausted, and if he was high, well, it wasn't a good high.

And coffee was a necessity after either, right, more-so even than the beer guzzled the minute they got offstage. Somehow, Gerard had this built-in radar for coffee shops that were open all night. (He _always_ found one, no matter whether they were in Bumfuck, Nowhere, or New York, New York. It was uncanny, and Frank didn't learn until later that it was totally a Way family thing, because both Mikey and their mom did it, too. Still uncanny though.) Good shows meant a hyper, bouncy, gesturing-with-coffee-cup-and-somehow-not-spilling Gerard. Bad shows meant he huddled in a booth, hunched over the cup, and doodled sad little things on napkins.

But either way, they always knew where to find Gerard if he'd managed to sneak out of helping reload the vans: Drinking all the coffee in the nearest open coffee place. (Sometimes they found Mikey there, too, even though they'd all swear he was totally helping them, unlike Gerard.)


End file.
